1. Field
The present invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Technology
The field emitter array (FEA) is known as an electron emission device. The FEA-type electron emission device typically includes an electron emission element, and cathode and gate electrodes to function as driving electrodes for controlling the electron emission of the electron emission device. The electron emission elements can be formed by a material having a relatively lower work function or a relatively large aspect ratio such as, for example, a carbon-based material including carbon nanotubes, graphite, and diamond-like carbon. The material is selected to effectively emit electrons when an electric field is formed around the electron emission elements under a vacuum atmosphere.
The electron emission elements are typically arrayed on a substrate to constitute an electron emission device. The electron emission device may be combined with another substrate, on which a light emission unit having phosphor layers and an anode electrode may be formed to constitute a light emission unit. A display device is manufactured by combining a display panel with the light emission unit.